


The Time I Was Picked Up by a Touga in a Bar

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Just the Smut Please [5]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Cat Ears, Consensual Kidnapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual bondage, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Original Universe, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This one-shot is set in the original Lamento Beyond the Void universe, five years after Leaks' demise, Rai's route, Rai and his Sanga Konoe are doing well as bounty hunters. This is written about a week afterThat One Time I Picked Up a Sanga in a BarThis one-shot is written from Konoe's POV. Rai is playing a little game with him, and they have plans on how to survive this fall's mating season in an unusual way.Why? Because I'm working on consensual non-consent and I have a mountain of laundry to do.





	The Time I Was Picked Up by a Touga in a Bar

Rai has been playing my little game with me. 

Ever since our last big catch, he’s actually really gotten into it—and I’m a little surprised and quite delighted. We have plans to meet up at his favorite place to gather information this evening. He will probably walk me there—following me secretly—since he doesn’t trust me not to get lost, even though I do actually know my way after all these years—I’m really not _that_ bad with directions.

Well, I _am_ that bad with directions. _And_ he has gotten more protective.  Especially considering our timing.

When I get dressed, I take extra care in my appearance this evening, combing out my fur and my hair, rebraiding my hair and making sure my clothes are neat and clean. He has already vanished from our room—kissing me on the lips before he leaves, promising me a night I won’t forget and reminding me again of my safe word, "kuim"—which, frankly, sends a delightful little shiver down my spine. I wonder what he has in mind? But he doesn’t say more.

I make my way down the stairs.

“Oy, Konoe—you’re going out—tonight? Alone? Like _that_?”

It’s Bardo, looking up from the reception desk—his feet propped up after his evening dinner shift. I can still hear his helpers cleaning up in the kitchen. I wonder how he manages to pay them—except possibly from the money he gets from us. 

“Yes, I’m meeting up with Rai,” I answer quietly. “He’s probably going to follow me to the bar, anyway, so I don’t get lost.”

“I’d hate to see you end up in tears like you did that one time…” Bardo’s voice trails off, and all my fur bristles in furious embarrassment. In all honesty, that happened shortly after we took care of Leaks, and I was exhausted and overwhelmed, Rai was injured, and I was out gathering medicinal supplies and the town was a mess—nothing looked the way it did before it had been attacked. Plus I was still new to Ransen at that time. “What? You were just so… miserable and sad when we finally found you.”

“Um, thanks for reminding me,” I huff, continuing down the stairs, not making eye contact.

“Wait—don’t be mad,” Bardo says, his voice softening. “I was just thinking you shouldn’t go out alone—not tonight. You _do_ know what tonight is, don’t you?”

Of course, I do. I’ve been with Rai five years, now, and _no one_ could live with _that_ cat and _not_ keep precise track of the mating season. I know _exactly_ when it is now. I know _precisely_ when it will hit—I can even tell about two days before. That is one of the reasons I am fairly certain Rai will be following me to the bar, even though I’m plenty strong to look after myself these days.

“Bardo,” I sigh. “I’ve been with Rai for five years. Do I really look that wet behind the ears?”

“Do you really want me to answer that? I saw him drooling on you during dinner, and I mean, actually drooling. He sure as hell wasn’t drooling over my food. And, I couldn't help noticing he wasn't the _only_ one.”

Again, Bardo has the extraordinary ability to make me uncomfortable with my sexuality. It’s _none_ of his business—and worse—he takes pleasure in it. I glare up at him, and he’s smirking at me like he’s caught the biggest bounty of all time.

“What?” I ask, probably in a slightly sharper tone than I intend.

“Nothing. I’m just happy for him. I never thought he could be like that with someone else. You’ve really managed to change him.”

My fur settles down when I hear him say this. I feel like I should counter that he isn’t _that_ different, really—he was simply out of practice with his emotions before meeting me, never having had a chance to use them and express himself—and to me, it seems like he’s merely making up for lost time.

“What’s that?” Bardo indicates the ring on my finger.

“Oh—this?” I look down. It’s gorgeous—I’m still not used to wearing it. Rai gave it to me last week during our game. “It was a gift.”

“What? From Rai?” Bardo actually stands up and walks over to me. “You’ve literally got him wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” I reply, looking down at my hand. “He can be very caring when he wants to be. I think I may have gotten the better end of the deal.” I feel a warm blush filling up my cheeks and my ears. 

Bardo ruffles my fur and, to my annoyance, pats my ass. He does this sometimes—and I consider it mild harassment—but what can I do except growl? And he never touches me when Rai is around.

“You’re good for him. So take care of him for me. I’m a little jealous. So begone with you.” 

I think he is shooing me out of the door, and I make my escape into the street, still a little flustered. Bardo and Rai—their relationship is still strained, even after all this time, yet for my sake, Rai will always stay at his inn, and will even eat his food occasionally. However, he doesn’t let any opportunity pass him by to start an argument or bicker, say if Bardo enters our room—even to change our water—and really, what inn doesn’t change their guests’ water? But Rai is trying. Bardo seems to be, too. And me? Well, I do what I can to smooth things over between them. 

Oops—I spy a sliver of a long white tail peeking around a corner up ahead, and I pretend not to notice. Smiling to myself, I think he might be worried about me. Rai claims my scent gets very strong during the mating season—his does, too—nothing but enticing to me—but I can’t smell him from where I am. I wonder if he can smell me from there?

For safety reasons, I was careful to bathe before we left, too. I was wondering if this was such a good idea—especially when I see several cats follow me to the bar. But as soon as I see him, I know I’ll be fine. I breathe the cool night air deeply, push open the door to the bar and enter. I'm much stronger now and able to defend myself, even against two cats larger than me, but I don't want to try it.

I walk up to the counter and order a drink—I do this quickly since I don’t want anyone else to offer to order me a drink first. Before I know it, several cats surround me, standing closer than I would like. I’m not exactly nervous, but I feel relief as soon as I notice my silver cat entering the bar and coming in, less than thirty seconds after I do. However, I don't make eye contact.

Several regulars are watching us—they know we are a mated pair, and we have a reputation. I know we provide regular entertainment. The bartender gives me a pointed look when he pours my alcohol.  
  
“Here alone tonight, Konoe?” he asks.

“I am,” I answer, making my voice sound dull and bored.

“Konoe?” A blonde tabby on my right says. “Is that your name, sweetheart? I could help you while away the hours.”

“Or _I_ could. I have a lot more experience than that guy,” a black and white cat with white ears on my left offers.

“I’m not interested,” I say flatly, sipping my drink, deigning neither with a look. “Maybe you both could go fulfill each other’s desires.”

Both cats hiss and storm off—that was surprisingly easy—and they are quickly replaced with two more cats, wanting the same thing. 

“Refill his drink,” one tells the bartender, and the bartender complies. I’m drinking expensive catnip liquor, and I allow the refill, and I’m not exactly enjoying the taste. I'm simply chugging it down. 

“Thank you,” I say, looking at the brown cat who just bought me a drink, eyeing him up and down. “However, I hope you don’t think that will buy you anything else. It doesn’t look like you could afford me.” 

“You little bitch!” The cat doesn’t appreciate my comment, and he grabs my collar. I set my drink down in a hurry. I don’t want to spill it, after all. 

“Hey—no fighting in the bar,” the bartender says. “This cat plays notoriously hard to get. I mean—look at him. I mean, take a real close look.”

The brown cat releases me, peering at me closely. He reeks of alcohol. Obviously, he has been waiting here to find a mate all day. He smells compatible enough—but nothing like Rai's delicious scent. “What’s this?” He lifts up my hand, and I immediately make a fist so he can’t slip the ring off my finger.

“I’m taken,” I say.

“Hou? So where is this partner of yours?”

“Away on business,” I say smoothly. The bartender gives me another pointed look and smiles at me and then over my shoulder. He refills my glass, though I didn’t ask. I wonder if Rai perhaps motioned at him.

“Oy.” I hear a familiar voice that makes my ears twitch and my nose is flooded with a delightful scent. I can’t help myself, but my fur bristles in delight—in front of everyone in the bar. It’s rather embarrassing. We are starting the game. And I know how I want to play. Despite how my body is responding, I don’t even look up. It’s painful not to, because more than anything, I want to kiss that silver cat, claim him in front of all these other cats _right now,_  and let him soothe this heat raging inside me. Hell, I’d fuck him in front of all these people at this point! But I hold myself back and don’t even make eye contact. “Didn’t you hear him? He said he wasn’t interested.”

The brown cat stares at Rai, looking him up and down.

“Do you know this kid?”

“Nope,” Rai answers. “But he smells like my type.” Making it even harder for me to resist him, Rai dips his nose into the nape of my neck and inhales deeply—sending shivers down my spine. A visible wave ripples through my fur on my tail from the base to the tip in response, but I do not budge.

“Don’t touch me,” I snap, trying to use the commanding voice I've been using on the other cats, but I fail miserably. “I’m not interested. My partner is out of town.”

“Is he? And he’s left you all alone to fend for yourself—during the season? What a fool! He must be a stupid cat to let you come to a place like this!” Rai’s voice is husky and purring, and he is not backing up from my space. "If you were mine, I'd keep you under lock and key."

“I said, I’m _not_ interested,” and I turn back to the bar and pour the rest of the glass down my throat. Rai signals the bartender to pour me another—is this four shots? Five? Shit—I’m starting to feel pretty relaxed.

“Shut up and finish your drink,” Rai whispers into my ear.

“Do you have too much fluff in those tiny little ears of yours?” I turn toward him, my voice sharp. “I said I wasn’t interested.”

“That may be true, but what is coming out of your mouth and what your body is communicating are two different things, aren’t they?” Rather boldly—which shouldn’t surprise me, but it does—Rai reaches his hands out to my belt and turns my body around to face him. He palms my groin, over my clothes—right in front of everyone in the bar. My fur fluffs out fully in response.

“Hey! Get your hands off of me!” I shout.

“Finish your drink,” he commands. In fact, he reaches behind me, grabs the drink on the counter and takes a large gulp. Then he lowers his lips onto mine while craning my neck up and holding my face tight by my chin. I feel the liquor spill from between his lips into my mouth. It drips down the corner of my lips, and he licks it before it can drip past my chin. “You’re going to need all the help you can get in a few minutes. Kittens like you shouldn’t be out and about on dangerous nights like tonight.”

“What?” I whisper. He pulls a few coins out of his pocket to pay my tab, and the bartender is watching us—a bemused smirk on his lips—and the brown cat simply watches with an open mouth.

“I saw him first!” he complains. 

“Perhaps, but you weren’t bold enough to make a move,” Rai says simply.

“I am _not_ finished here, and I’m _not_ going anywhere with you,” I say loudly. I am drunk. _Really_ drunk.

“You don’t think so? I beg to differ, kitten.” Rai whispers these words low into my ear again—threatening almost. I shiver—I think it might be _fear_ , actually—he is scaring me—and I kind of _love_ it. I shiver again but I dig my claws into the bar.

“Oy,” the bartender says, addressing me. “Watch the damage.”

I glare up at him and then move my angered gaze to Rai. _He_ is making me do this and _I’m_ the one getting in trouble?

“I think you’re about to see what happens to kittens who stray from their masters.” A smirk plays on Rai's full lips. Gods, he's an attractive cat!

“I don’t _have_ a master!” I snap, the alcohol interfering slightly with my story.

“Don’t you? I think I'll show you otherwise, and teach your old master he should have put a tighter leash on you,” Rai whispers, brushing his hands through the fur on my ears. He can be _really_ intimidating when he wants to be, and he is, towering over me. “I’d _never_ let you out of my sight if you were mine.”

That’s pretty close to the truth—at least during the mating season. I’m hardly even allowed to use the restroom alone. He doesn’t like me out of his view.

His hands skate down my body to my wrists, and they gently pry my claws out of the bar. He gives the bartender a wink, and then pins both my wrists behind my back, pulling me up close to his body.

“What do you think you’re _doing_? I said I’m not going _anywhere_ with you!”  I yell at him, causing a drunken scene.

“And I said I beg to differ. Do you want to take a guess as to whose will is stronger here?” He keeps his voice low and calm. And I feel something soft loop itself around my wrists—binding me tightly. What the hell? Here in the bar? Is he actually—? I let out a surprised gasp, and I’m starting to wish I hadn’t had that last shot. Or maybe not those last two shots...

“What are you—?”

“You may be small, but even kittens have claws,” he says evenly. “If you find permanent damage to the bar, I’ll take care of it the next time I’m here,” Rai says to the bartender.

“Sure. And, um, good luck with, um, that.” The bartender nods toward me.

"I'm sure _I'll_ enjoy myself," Rai smirks, lifting me up over his shoulder, and I let out a loud protest.

“Put me _down_! I said I’m not finished here!”

“Well, _I_ am, and you've had more than enough to drink, so we’re leaving,” he says, stroking my behind quite a bit more affectionately than I’d usually prefer in a public place. It’s like he’s showing off—deliberately—to the brown cat who was flirting with me earlier. “Sometimes, you just have to take what you want.”

Gods! Is he actually addressing that cat?

“Help me!” I shout, trying to kick my legs. I know even if I struggle my hardest, I cannot best him, but I give it my best anyway. Oh, yes, I do—I struggle and yell in the bar. I’m playing a role, and I'm going to play it to the fullest! “Put me down—and someone, _help_ me!”

He smacks my ass—hard—right where my ass and thighs meet—and tears reflexively burn the back of my eyes—it’s much harder than I expect—but it has the desired effect of getting me to stop kicking my legs immediately. I inhale sharply, and a short wheezing breath that sounds like a sob comes out of my mouth. It _hurts_! Did he mean to spank me that hard? It frightens me even more—exactly _what_ does he have in mind this evening? I’m starting to get a little bit afraid. 

On the other hand, right after the pain, a burning desire courses through me, and I want him so much I can hardly breathe. I'm hanging so close to his tail, my nose smothered in his hair, and I feel like I'm drowning in his scent. It reminds me of how I felt when we got high on catnip all those years ago, after the festival when I bought that incense, and he told me to bite him if I wanted to get away. He bit me back, but the biting, while it did kind of hurt at first, did nothing to calm down the heat I was feeling in my body.

“Stop your senseless struggling and submit,” Rai says calmly, walking toward the door.

I’m stunned for a few moments—and I can see a few patrons staring at us—well, staring at him and at my ass—as he demonstratively and affectionately runs his hand over my body—as we walk outside.

The minute we get outside, as soon as I catch my breath, I start to struggle some more.

“Put me down! Let me go!” I’m shouting and kicking again. 

“Was that not enough?” He rests his hand on my ass again—threateningly. “Or—do you want me to gag you? You have such a pretty voice—but this racket you’re making is drawing unwanted attention.” 

He sets me down and roughly shoves me up against the wall. He pulls out another piece of fabric and stuffs it in my mouth. I’m really frightened now—since I can’t use my safe word. What if it gets to be too much? I look up at him with fear in my eyes. For just a moment, his face softens, and he drops out of his role. He brushes my ears and says, “If you want me to stop for any reason, just hum your song, okay? I’ll hear it and recognize it. I’ll take that as your safe word.”

I nod my head. I can do that, and my body quivers in anticipation. He hasn’t ever played with me so roughly before, though I have been asking him to do this for weeks. I think he has been worried about hurting me, but I'm thrilled. I can smell his excitement, too—though his voice is calm, I can tell he is quite excited.

With that, he picks me back up and carries me out into the streets—and out of the city—into the woods along the river. Outside? We’re going… where?

I have no idea where we are, and my body is hot and sweating, I’m turned on beyond belief—and he is toying with me, stroking my tail and my lower back even underneath my clothes, humming softly to himself. He is actually cheerfully _humming_ to himself. It’s extraordinarily creepy and delightful at the same time. 

He walks off the path of the forest onto a seldom-used path—I can tell because it has long grass—and he wanders down close to the river. The night air feels cool on my skin. When he sets me down, he leans me up against a tree—my arms are still bound behind me, and I try to ask what he wants with me—and of course, no intelligible words come out from behind the gag. 

He simply stares down at me. Behind him is a small glade, and to his left is the river, which opens into a small pond. It smells fresh and clean here—and it’s deathly quiet. If this were _real_ —and I didn’t know him—I would be terrified.

But this is _my_ Touga—his hair shines beautifully in the moonlight—glittering, shimmering silver, grown past his waist. He approaches me and fusses with my hair, undoing the braid I keep my hair tied in. My hair is unruly—unlike his straight strands. Mine is a mess, getting in the way of my food, my sword—everything—which is why I keep it braided. Well, it was his idea to braid it. I don’t mind. But sometimes he likes it undone. And he is undoing the braid now, combing through the errant, disobedient strands with his fingers.

“Ah, your hair is like you,” he murmurs. “It does whatever it likes. However, you keep it restrained like your master should have kept you.”

Another shudder crawls up my spine and I stare at him, that pale blue eye looks silver in the dark. Here? Are we going to do this _here_?

As soon as my hair spills over my shoulders, he pulls up my shirt, untucking it from my pants.

“I could smell you the moment I walked into the bar,” he continues—that quiet sexy voice sinking into my ears. “Your sweet scent was calling out to me, 'Take me! Ravage me! Claim me! Make me call your name!' Your body is crying out for it—needing to be disciplined and handled appropriately.”

Disciplined? Is that what he just said? I flinch, blinking my eyes. I’m not sure…

He pulls my shirt open violently, and I choke on my gag in surprise, a small desperate sound comes from between my smothered lips. The buttons pop off in every direction, my chest suddenly exposed to the chilly night air. He flattens his hands against my skin, stroking me firmly, pinching my nipples almost savagely. I sigh in spite of myself.

There’s something controlling about the way he is touching me. He acts as if he _owns_ me—like he has earned the right to touch me or deserves to have me—and it’s terrifying, especially in the role he is playing. He smirks down at my face, watching my expression, which of course is uncontrolled and slightly lewd, despite my fear. I wish he’d remove the gag, and so I murmur again, pleading with my eyes. 

“What is it? Do you want more? I can see you begging me with your eyes—and your body is responding so nicely to me. Do you respond this obediently to your master?” 

I respond with a low growl and he lowers his mouth to my chest, sitting on top of my legs and pushing me against the tree. I cannot move from this position—my arms are pinned behind my back, uncomfortably, and my pulse races. He licks my throat, trailing nips and light bites down to my collarbone, and then encircles each nipple with his tongue, which heats up my body, sending bolts of what feels like electric current shooting down to my waist and into my groin.

Desperation floods my body—fear mixing with feelings of desire heightens the sensations in my body. I _know_ this is Rai—kissing me, biting me, licking me—but I feel defenseless and at his mercy. I _love_ it and am completely overwhelmed at the same time. I’m about to start humming, begging him to remove the gag to help me breathe and release my voice when he stops for a moment, standing up to strip off his shirt. When he turns around, putting on a show, I quickly slip my bound hands underneath my butt and legs, moving them to the front of my body.

And then I bend my knees, and launch myself up against the trunk of the tree and _run_.

Adrenaline floods my system the minute my feet hit the earth, and Rai turns around immediately, fur fluffed out gorgeously, fangs bared and claws drawn when he sees me try to escape. He doesn’t waste even a second, and I hear his boots crunching the leaves as he chases after me—and I know he could easily reach out and tackle me to the ground.

In fact—I _know_ he can reach me, but he actually _toys_ with me for a while, first—brushing his long claws against the fur of my tail, giving the tip a little tug, making me shiver and flinch, even as I try to evade his grasp. I can hear him _laughing_ —under his breath—and I feel his hand brush my shoulder and touch the hem of my shirt. He's letting me know he could catch me but is teasing me, playing with me, exciting me, and making me work even harder to get away.

He does finally catch me—but he is _deliberately_ gentle. He gathers me in his arms, pulling me to the ground, but he lands so he slides his body underneath mine, cushioning my fall.

“That was an impressive attempt, kitten,” he murmurs, just before attacking my ears. He has pulled my body in close to his chest, leaving his shirt behind on the forest floor, and he smells _so good_ —he presses my face in close to his body, and I can smell his powerful scent on his skin—even stronger now that it’s mixed with a little sweat from his exertion, and I melt into the feeling of his arms around me, my body still thrumming with adrenaline. “Where were you going to go?”

I protest wildly through the gag, hoping he will take it off, and I feel a little faint from lack of oxygen, and I fight him as he pulls me back toward our original spot. My excessive protestations and earlier exertion have me losing my breath, and I feel saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth, trailing down my throat, as he pulls me by my hands in front of me.

Suddenly, my vision starts to gray out around the edges and the earth shakes beneath my feet. Rai notices in an instant and catches me before I hit the ground.He pulls the gag off my mouth, and I inhale deeply several times, gasping as fresh clean air fills my lungs.

“I think you are protesting too much,” he murmurs. He brushes the hair from my face and looks into my eyes, dropping first one kiss, then two, then several more against my lips. “If you start screaming or yelling, I’ll gag you again. Think you can behave yourself?”

I nod my head, and he looks down at my hands and smiles. His lashes are long and sexy—he’s such an attractive cat—and he smells so damned good I think I might go a little crazy. My body is trembling with need and desire—and now—I just want him to fuck me.

“I’ll do _anything_ you want,” I whisper, in a pleading voice, staying in my role. “Just... don’t hurt me.”

“Anything?” One of those eyebrows quirks deviously, and it makes my heart race. He stands up, pulls me to my knees, and presses my face to his crotch. He’s still wearing those impossibly tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination. Doesn’t he know that _every_ cat in Ransen checks him out when he wears those? If he could deal with a looser fit, I would feel much more secure, but _no_! He likes these tight leathers since, as he says, they stay out of his way when he fights.

I’m sure that’s _not_ why he likes them. 

“You _know_ what I want. I’ll punish you if I feel even the trace of a fang. You won’t walk for days—and how will you explain _that_ to your master?” he growls.

Another shudder ruffles through my fur as I lean forward and unbutton his fly—his erection springs free immediately and I hear him sigh with relief. I know he’d be so much more comfortable in looser fitting trousers, but will he listen? It’s not worth it to him to lose the attention, I bet.

I drop a kiss on the tip and comb my fingers through the fur just below his navel, and he barks at me harshly, “Quit messing around! Don’t delay. I want those lips doing something useful!” 

Jeez—he sure can sound mean when he wants to—and I wish I could say it bothered me. But that commanding voice of his heats me up something fierce. Tentatively, I wrap my tongue around his member before letting him inside my mouth, making sure to cover my fangs.

The moment he slides inside my mouth—of course, I can’t take him inside all the way—the difference in our statures is just too much—I feel his hands on my head, each grabbing a handful of hair, pulling firmly, and he guides himself in and out of my mouth, fucking my mouth ruthlessly. I try to relax my mouth and throat as much as possible, but he’s _never_ been this aggressive with me before—not in this position—and I am quickly overwhelmed and I feel like I can’t breathe. 

“That’s a good little whore,” he mutters under his breath—and that word— _whore_ —it makes all my fur stand on end. Of course—he notices my reaction immediately. Do I _like_ this? Do I _enjoy_ him talking like this to me? “Ah, I see—does your master treat you like a whore, too? Your mouth is made for fucking, isn’t it? If you were mine, I’d keep you hot and ready—and collared—and fuck you senseless.”

I feel a purr, loud and wet, in the back of my throat—which is now relaxed—and his hands dig in my hair, pulling my head and craning my neck back. A liquid, squishing sound fills my ears along with the lewd sounds dripping from my lips—sighs, moans, and purring I cannot stifle—and several times, I am sure I am going to suffocate.

Tears drip from the corners of my eyes, and my knees start to ache—my jaw tires quickly—and  I'm so scared I might nip him or scratch him with a fang. I glance up at his face, for just a second—and am shocked to see that he is looking right at me, glaring down at me—completely in character— _frighteningly_ so. The look on his face is so heated, so full of desire, so filled with a desire to conquer that my own dick plumps up and drips enough to soak my underwear.

My heart is pounding loud in my ears—and I cannot look away. I blink slowly, demonstratively lowering my lashes but not my gaze. Tears blur my vision, and one of his hands releases my hair, wiping the tears from my face. Then he abruptly stops my head. 

“What a gorgeous creature you are,” he murmurs. He pulls me to my feet, then kisses my mouth aggressively—as though searching inside me with his tongue. I can even taste his scent, and I feel him purring—the vibration of his body resonating with mine. His movements are rough and harsh, but his scent so oddly comforting. My body melts into his touch.

He turns me around and pushes me violently up against the tree he’s been leaning against, and I have to catch myself with my hands. A small sound comes out of my mouth, and I arch my back when his hands travel down to the front of my pants and slip inside. 

“Ah,” he whispers deep inside my ear and licking it. “Did you _like_ that? I could taste myself on your tongue. If your mouth felt so good, how else have you been trained, I wonder? Does your master fuck you hard enough?”

“N-no,” I whisper.

“How do you want it? Do you think you need a little preparation, or are you ripe enough to take me just as you are?” 

My breath is taken away as my pants and underwear are ripped savagely from my body. Rai drags his dick against my entrance teasingly, rubbing himself between my cheeks. I don’t think he’s ever entered me without preparing me at least little—and I’m genuinely afraid. However... the heat has taken over my body and I can think of _nothing_ else. I want him desperately.

“Please,” I beg, thrusting my hips back against his body, pushing my ass back against his hips. “Please...” I can’t form the words. “Just... Ah!”

I almost scream when he brushes against me again, and I hear him chuckling low and deep in my ear. My knees feel weak and I tremble with desperation, begging. Every fiber of my being is reaching out for my silver cat—and I want him to take me. _Now_.

His fingers tease my entrance cruelly, and I arch my back, displaying myself lewdly, a strange cry tears from my mouth.

“Gah—Please!”

“You want it? I will make you feel so good.” That voice is so low and sexy, and his hair spills over my back.

I feel something cold and wet inside me—and the suddenness makes me cry out in fear and alarm—he put something inside me? Lubrication? It makes my ears twitch. Gods—it’s freezing—and I hear a slick, lewd sound as he lubricates himself as well. Then—without preparing me I feel him, hot and hard, pushing me apart—and he grabs my cheeks, spreading me open—as he pushes inside me. 

I expect him to take me hard—even from the first—but he eases his way in. There’s no pain—only a full, tight feeling, thanks to the heat—but as soon as he’s inside I feel that now familiar ecstatic electric connection. He massages the outside rim of my entrance with his fingers, giving me a chance to adjust and making me crazy with desire. A keening meow comes out of my mouth—like some sort of wild beast, really—and I feel myself blushing from the sound. Perhaps all that alcohol has worn off?

“Move!” I plead, desperate. “Please—fuck me!”

His body stiffens behind me in surprise and also in delight, and he obliges. With each thrust, white lights spark on the back of my eyes, and I am filled with pleasure, my tail wantonly waving back and forth.

He pounds into my body—aiming for that spot inside me where I feel it the most, and when he finds it, I let him know—crying out desperately.

He suddenly drops to a crouch and does something unexpected. He turns my body around while keeping himself inside of me, leaning my upper body against the tree, looping my bound wrists over his neck, and putting one of my legs around his waist. Now, neither of my legs are touching the ground but are wrapped around his waist instead, and he is fucking me hard—against the tree—and my back is probably going to be scratched all to hell tomorrow, but I do not care right now. 

Sitting up a little straighter on his lap, I pull myself up on top of him with my stomach muscles—crying out with every thrust—louder and louder—and he watches me, that blue eye blazing with passion and a smile on his face—not a smirk, not a devious look, but a genuine smile.

I feel so exposed—right here—naked—indulging like I am in the pleasure he is giving me, and man, is he giving it! A blush creeps up in my chest, into my face, and into my ears, and I want to drop my eyes. But I’m mesmerized by the face I see before me. He is so beautiful—under the moonlight, his pale blue eye sparkling, hair shimmering around his pale skin and over mine, and that beautiful, gentle smile.

Gods, I feel like I am going to cry! Around his neck and grasping his shoulder, I see the stone glinting in the ring he gave me just last week—when he indulged in another one of my silly fantasies. Truth be told, I love these games because they make me feel that he would _still_ choose me over any other cat—over all the cats in Ransen who check out his gorgeous body—even today.

And tears do actually slip down my face—though I am smiling, too. And I break my character.

“Rai...” To his face, I call softly his name. “Rai...”

“Konoe.” He touches my cheek, brushing away the tears while continuing to fuck me senseless, and then he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me—deeply—claiming me—claiming everything I am—and I give it freely—I give him everything. 

I release all I have, letting myself fall over that edge and a song comes along with it. It’s accidental—the song—and it whispers from the core of my being, “I love you. From the bottom of my heart, from the bottom of my soul, with all I am—I love you.”

His ears twitch in satisfaction, his tail swishes behind him in a wide arc as he comes inside of me—and he keeps his eyes open, watching me and letting me watch him as he climaxes. I watch as his face softens, as his body softens, as he rides out his climax rocking his hips as he often does, with that deeper, wetter purr and contented sigh.

He leans his body against mine for a moment, and I simply inhale his scent—letting his hair stick to my sweating body. The heat has dissipated. Last season—and the year before—we had two good days together, in fact, but I can’t imagine another day more satisfying than this.

He licks my ear gently for a moment or two and then very gently pulls out of me. He sets me on my feet, but my legs don’t hold my weight, so he sinks to the ground with me for a second, letting me sit in his lap. 

He quickly pulls out two towels from his pack—I hadn’t realized he brought them—and lets me rest for a moment, while I watch him struggle out of his sticky leather pants. I bite my tongue, trying not to say anything about how there _is_ such a thing as a looser style. However, then I wouldn’t get to stare at that beautiful ass all day, which would be a shame.

I smile to myself, leaning back and closing my eyes.

“Come on, then.” Rai’s voice is strangely full of mischief, and I flatten my ears anxiously.

“Come where? Ah!” He scoops up my naked self and walks me over to the lake. “Are you _crazy_? It’s going to be freezing this time of year! Put me down!” I start yelling, but I’m too exhausted to fight very hard. 

“You need a wash—and this will cool you off. Come on. It will be good for you and don’t worry. I’ll warm you right up afterward.” His voice is warm and teasing.

“That’s what I’m afraid of!”

“Well, how about this: if you hate the idea _that_ much, just bite me and get away.” I hear him chuckling now. 

“Uwaa!” Now that’s not fair. No matter how long I’ve been fighting off his attempts at grooming me or tickling me, I still have never _once_ been able to escape—as he so finely demonstrated this evening with my last attempt. He _knows_ I don’t have a chance.

However, hopelessness has never kept me from trying. I’m kicking and screaming when he brings me into the water along with him, laughing. It’s freezing—but it does feel good. The water is clean and fresh, and it’s over my head—he can stand, though, of course.

We cool our bodies for a few minutes together and he suggests we get out of the refreshing water when my teeth are chattering and my lips are blue. My chattering is so loud that I don’t hear what he does—but I can tell he hears someone approaching by the way he stiffens his body and moves in front of me to shield me from prying eyes.

“Oy—Rai?” A familiar voice calls out. “Isn’t it a little late in the season for a swim?”

“Tokino?” I ask.

“Oh—is Konoe with you, too? Oh—sorry—are we interrupting? Ah—perhaps we had the same idea?” He sounds slightly bashful suddenly, and I realize I am, too.

“I was just about to drag this little guy out of the water before he freezes to death. The pond is all yours,” Rai says—and I realize his voice has cooled sharply. I didn’t think he had a problem with Tokino—but then I see the reason for the change.

It’s Asato—walking silently behind the cheerful orange tabby. Both look very relaxed—Tokino looks nearly comatose, and Asato looks very relieved. Were they perhaps doing what _we_ were just doing? Out in the woods?  I find myself curious and quite happy for them.

“Konoe!” Asato says, but he looks slightly ashamed—as does Tokino.

I smile, slightly embarrassed, but Rai wants me out of there as quickly as possible.

“Stupid cat, you’re going to freeze to death!” He pulls me out of the water behind him. “Your short hair and small stature aren’t enough to tide you over. Come on. Let’s leave these two. For now.” Rai looks up at Asato. “We are staying at Bardo’s inn for the rest of the week if you want to stop by for a chat with Konoe.”

He’s already pushed me out of the water ahead of him, shielding my body with his larger one, and wrapped me up in a towel. He’s done this all very smoothly and quickly like it’s the natural thing to do, but I actually appreciate the kindness, as well as his kindness to Asato. I haven’t seen him in over two years now. 

“Meet me for breakfast—the both of you, if you like?” I suggest softly. 

“For gods’ sake, get yourself dried off,” Rai crabs at me gruffly. But he takes his own towel and dries my hair, though his own is still dripping. He’s never going to get back into those pants, I think. “What?”

I just smile up at him, and his face softens suddenly. He looks so young. How did this happen? We’ve been together for five years, and he looks younger every year? That’s hardly fair.

He ends up carrying his pants back to the inn—and I don’t say a thing—wearing those thigh-high boots over his underwear. 

“What a sexy look,” I tease a little when we get back to our room.

“I don’t want to hear it,” he says, pushing me into the bed. “Ah, shit—I think I left the rope and the gag there.”

“What?” My ears spring up nervously. “What if Asato and Tokino find it?”

“So what?” Rai asks. “Maybe they will think you used it on me.” 

“Hmm.” I am divested of all my clothes once more, and Rai crawls into bed behind me, insistent on licking my ears. What an interesting idea, I think. Using the rope on him? Would he allow it? I let him groom me while I drift off to sleep, and I have very sweet dreams.

 


End file.
